1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a power supply apparatus and a power supply method thereof, and more particularly, to a power supply apparatus for driving an electronic apparatus and a power supply method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as monitors or televisions, may enter an operating mode and perform an operation according to the operating mode in response to an external restart signal being input in a standby mode. On other hand, when the apparatuses are in the standby mode, the apparatuses may wait until they receive the restart signal while maintaining minimum energy consumption.
The electronic apparatuses may be coupled to power supply apparatuses, such as an adaptor, and may be driven by the power received from the power supply apparatuses. The power supply apparatuses may convert the commercially available alternating current (AC) power into a voltage level necessary for the electronic apparatuses and provide the level-converted power to the electronic apparatuses.
In light of the prevalence of electronic apparatuses capable of having multiple power consumption profiles, such as the operating mode and the standby mode, there is a need for a method for efficiently supplying the power via the power supply apparatus in consideration of the power mode of a given electronic apparatus.